memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze of Glory (novel)
Publisher's description The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] is assigned to the planet K'Trall -- a planet just coming out from under the heel of barbarous suppression. When the planet's newly emerging freedom is threatened by a rogue ship attacking Federation shipping, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew put their lives on the line to protect K'Trall from the raids. But the planet itself holds a deadly secret, one that could lead to a resurgence of the despotic cruelty they have suffered for centuries. With time running out, Captain Picard must see his way past a maze of deadly deception, with billions of lives hanging in the balance. References Characters :Winslow Bryant • • Beverly Crusher • Data • Diego DeBlazio • D'karr • Angela Dorn • • Ivan Gruzinov • H'druhn • J'drahn • • Koski • Kronak • Geordi La Forge • San Marco • Jean-Luc Picard • Ragnar Ragnarsson • William T. Riker • S'bele • T'gahl • T'grayn • Deanna Troi • Worf • Z'gral Blackbeard • Dominic DeBlazio • William Kidd • Mathieson • M'dran • Henry Morgan • M'tala • Calico Jack Rackam • Bokar Dirvak Singh Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Glory ( ) • • • • unnamed Romulan warbirds ( ) Locations :D'rahl • • K'tralli system • K'trin • N'trahn • S'drana • Starbase 37 Abraxis IV • Artemis VI • A'tray • Ferengi system • L'ahdor • Romulan Neutral Zone • Spanish Main • Starfleet Headquarters • S'trayn Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Capellan • Human • Klingon • K'tralli • Orion • Romulan Borg • Vulcan States and organizations :K'tralli Empire • Merchant Spacefleet Union • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Diversified Biotronics Corporation • Federation Council • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :cloaking device • clone • command chair • communicator • computer • cybernetics • disruptor • drug • forcefield • holodeck • hypospray • intercom • intermix chamber • isolinear chip • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • rib • sensor • shields • tractor beam • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen • VISOR Ranks and titles :captain • centurion • colonel • commander • counselor • engineer • first mate • first officer • fleet admiral • general • governor • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Overlord of the K'tralli Empire • pirate Other references :aikido • ambrocide • auxiliary control • bahari • black market • Bowie knife • bridge • briefing room • cerebrocain • coffee • cybrid • distress signal • first contact • flower • fruit • greed • Jeffries tube • Judas goat • ''kanna'' crystal • Letters of Marque • light cruiser • morphetomine • nadion • nysteel • Official Federation Secrets Act • political asylum • Prime Directive • privateer • red alert • revolution • scorpion • sector • shakedown cruise • sickbay • spaceport • suicide • • tattoo • transporter room • Treaty of Algeron • war • workbee • yellow alert Appendices Images blaze of Glory cover.jpg blaze of Glory cover art.jpg glory.jpg jlpBlaze.jpg dataBlaze.jpg Connections Timeline | nextpocket=The Circle| }} External link * category:tNG novels